


Singing In The Shower

by somnolentAvarice



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentAvarice/pseuds/somnolentAvarice
Summary: How Will met the love of his life, via very awkward shower singing.





	Singing In The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Guys.
> 
> I'm so tired, its midnight. 
> 
> But I could not, not write this.  
> Oh yeah, this fic was inspired by this:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/456833955938673977/  
> So yeah.

Will knows for a fact, that he did not go to law school, get a job as an FBI consultant, and take Latin as a side course, just to hear, and understand the words that flowed in through his apartments very thin walls. Lets rewind for a bit.

 

It happened every morning without end. Will would take a shower, and whoever lived in the other side, apparently takes their showers at nearly the exact same time Will does.

 

And they sing aria. In Latin. Very loudly.

 

And very well.

 

His(For there was no mistaking the low timber with any sort of female imagery.)voice was smooth, with a hint of an accent that Will could only place as North Eastern, somewhere in Europe perhaps. It sent shivers down his spine, and he could admit listening to this stranger sing more than a couple times, postponing getting out from underneath the spray, just to listen to the melodies this man sang. It was passion, it was feeling. And Will was suddenly very thankful for his apartments shitty walls. 

 

And the fact that Will could understand it, only made it all the sweeter. For once, he was thankful for his empathy, as the words the stranger sang translated beautifully into imagery. Dark, foreboding tunes that told of a time of darkness, light, flowing notes that brought to mind bright meadows and sweet hay.

 

It was exquisite.

 

Will himself could sing fairly well(although his friends argued that "that was the understatement of the year") but he did not like to sing in front of others. Too many eyes, too many thoughts. The only reason his friends(Alana and Margot. Sometimes Zeller.) knew, is because they dragged him out to karaoke night.

 

So, when one day, he decided to sing along with the man, he himself was rather shocked.

 

The song the man was singing, was familiar. His father wasn't by any means a man of God, but sometimes he sang hymns that were reminiscent of those sung in church's. This one, was one that his father only sang once,but it stuck with Will. It was the night before his mother's death. Will was only eight. Will remembers his father singing on the porch, the Latin so out of place in the Louisiana heat, yet somehow coexisting. 

 

The man somehow made it better, through those thin walls. 

 

_"Si deus me relinquit, ..."_

 

Will listened quietly, and opened his mouth. 

 

_"Ego deum relinquo... "_

 

Quickly Will closed his mouth with a snap, and all as silent for a moment,the only sound being the water, pouring out of the shower heads. Will quickly grew mortified, and was just taking a step to turn off the faucet, when the man began singing again. 

 

_"Solus oppressus nigram clavem habere potest..."_

 

A smile grew on Wills face, and he leaned against the wall, which creaked, and Will knew, the man knew, that he was leaning on the wall. 

 

_"Omnias ianuas praecludo, Sic omnias precationes obsigno."_

 

The wall creaked back. 

 

_"Sed, Qui me defender, Ab me terribilissimo ipse?"_

 

The song was a short one, for sure, but if you wanted to get philosophical, weren't most good things? It was quiet, and Will heard the man turn off the faucet, but he didn't here the familiar heavy footsteps that signified the other getting out of the shower. Will turned his off as well, and decided to make the first move. 

 

"Will Graham." he said, presenting his name as an olive branch of sorts. A moment passed, two. 

 

"Hannibal Lecter." the man-Hannibal-answered. 

 

A sharp smile crossed Will's face. 

 

"Say, are you free at seven?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/kuroshitsuji/sideusmerelinquit.htm
> 
> Yes I used a Black Butler song. 
> 
> Come at me you half baked six-piece chicken mcnobody's.


End file.
